


The Man With The Child In His Eyes

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tears can only be dried by someone who loves you beyond borders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man With The Child In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Iwao! This one's for you, hon! <3

Nothing strikes me more than the cry of someone you love.

His eyes are fixed on the small cut on his finger.

It bleeds so it hurts.

The panic audible in his broken voice.

His cheeks are wet with tears and his arms are stretched out.

His father gently lifts him up and offers him the safety of his arms.

Make-it-better kisses take away the pain and the fright.

Whispered words erase the traumatic experience.

A big hug and it’s gone.

A relieved smile and I’m done.

Nothing strikes me more than the love between a father and his son.


End file.
